


High Sea Heat

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boat Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: “How?”“How what?”The hairs on the back of Ford’s neck bristled. “How did you end up here?”Stan shrugged, flipping a page to the book he was reading (which honestly surprised Ford that his twin would even do such a thing considering Stanley hated books when they were kids) and continued to avoid looking at him. “Got on a boat n’ sailed out here. How else?”





	High Sea Heat

“How?”

“How what?”

The hairs on the back of Ford’s neck bristled. “How did you end up here?”

Stan shrugged, flipping a page to the book he was reading (which honestly surprised Ford that his twin would even do such a thing considering Stanley hated books when they were kids) and continued to avoid looking at him. “Got on a boat n’ sailed out here. How else?”

“No! I mean—!” Ford growled, running a hand through his thick brown locks with deep frustration. He knew it was getting him nowhere. Stan had refused to talk to him the moment he step foot on the trawler, hardly even looking his way or even acknowledging his presence when they were in the same area of the boat. Of course he should have expected this. They hadn’t exactly parted on good terms and hadn’t seen each other in over seven and a half years.

Still, at least they weren’t at each other’s throats. That much had changed in his twin and a few… other things too. Ford looked at his journal, though it hardly grabbed his interest as his focus wavered and kept glancing at his twin from the corner of his eyes. No more of the pudgy baby fat was on his body, replaced by strong muscles and a thinner gut. His hair had grown out, letting it fall in thick waves behind the red beanie that looked smooth and silky to the tou—

Ford snapped out of his thoughts, returning to his book. He really shouldn’t be thinking like that. Whatever they had between them was long broken and forbidden. Just old ruminates confusing teenage hormones and curiosity that never should have been.

* * *

Out of many of the things he expected his brother to be, being a fisherman was what he landed on. Not exactly what Ford would have thought his twin would settle on, but more of the likely things he could of guessed his twin to do.

His twin liked water and the idea of sailing when they were young, so it was more likely had would have found a job somewhere by the sea. It was not the most adventurous and treasure finding job there was, but his twin seemed to like it. And he was rather good at his job too.

But Ford was not here to fish. No, he had come here to find leads on the travel patterns of a certain type of mermaids. Whether it was dumb luck or the pulling need to study the anomaly, Ford had found himself traveling to the coast line of the state of Oregon where he stumbled upon a dead sea specimen that had washed up on land. His studies had concluded that it had come from upper north, and his excitement for studying this new anomaly led him to travel up into the Canadian region.

Course, he didn’t know exactly _where_ the specimen originated from and to his utter dismay he couldn’t find anyone who was willing to lend their boat out to where his charting pointed at. Too dangerous they said. Not enough fish there they said. Wouldn’t do it even if you paid me they said. There’s no boat that can handle those waters they said. And even after he insisted that he could add some modifications to their boats, they still turned him down.

It wasn’t until he came to a small town next to the sea that he finally found someone to take him out there. Only problem? The crew he had asked for assistance gave him the worst possible person he could think of to help him out with his quest.

His own twin brother.

Yes Ford had been shocked to see him. Yes he protested (and so did Stanley), but the crew had said that Stan was the only one who wasn’t busy enough and knew the area best (despite his twin claiming that there were three others who weren’t as busy and had years of better knowledge than he did). Plus, Stan already had a boat of his own with proper know how of how to manage it on his own.

Ford had a disreputable feeling that the crew had set them up together. No doubt that Stanley had told some of them about their past. They both didn’t like it and Ford would had been more happy if someone else could have taken him, but he had wasted enough time trying to find someone to take him out to sea and he wasn’t sure if he could ever find a living specimen if it kept going like this.

So Ford gave in.

Stan was not so persuasive.

It took some talking from Stan’s boss to finally getting Stan to allow him on his boat, though Ford had to begrudgingly agree to follow ever word and order his twin gave before he could take a step on his trawler.

So here they were. Out at sea tracking an anomaly while unrelentingly ignoring each other’s presence. On the plus side, they weren’t fighting each other sooo that was good.

Probably.

* * *

 

It took Ford some time to realize that Stan’s trawler wasn’t just his boat, but his home as well. Cupboards were filled and stocked with food that would last them for a month or two, clothes set and tucked in the dresser in the bedroom, pictures hung on the wall with various crew members smiling or holding up their fishing prize or of just the sunset for some reason. And there was just the feeling of a homey touch whenever Ford sat in the small living area that made him feel… comfortable.

Not like his home back in Gravity Falls.

There was a notable difference in the way they lived no doubt, Ford couldn’t deny that. But it was a little small for his taste, not to mention difficult to write anything down in his journal when the waves rocked. Still despite his frustration and annoying aspects of living out at sea, Ford really enjoyed it. Not enough to distract him from his goal and cease ignoring his brother, but just enough that it made him enjoy it as much as he could.

-

It took about four days to reach the area out at sea where Ford’s research had pointed them to. What came next was a mystery. Obviously nothing was going to happen just in one day, so they had to wait and see.

“So what exactly do yer machines do?”

Ford blinked, looking up in surprise to find his twin leaning against the doorway with his hands in his pockets. Ford was a little off put as Stan had refused to say anything to him so far up to this point. But a part of him was glad his twin was at least a little interested in what he was doing. “It’s a sound barrier. It tracks the surrounding area and gives me a detailed map of what’s under us or tell me what’s approaching the boat. I’ve given it some modifications so that it can track the movement and patterns of a… certain species I’m trying to locate.”

“So basically don’t touch it or mess with it. Right.”

“I didn’t say that—” But Stan had already left, leaving Ford to his machines. And a bit heartbroken.

* * *

 

A week had passed and nothing showed up on his screens. Not even a hint to what he was looking for. It was frustrating and agonizing to wait, but it was all Ford could do.

“Still nothin’?” Stan asked as Ford came in with a frustrated sigh, plopping himself down on the small couch.

“No.” Ford sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t understand it. This should be the area. How can my sensors not pick up anything?!”

“Beats me. Course, I don’t really know what yer lookin’ for out here. There’s not much fish that swim out here n’ there’s no reports of ship wrecks out in these parts either. Mind givin’ me a clue to what yer lookin’ for?”

Ford placed his glasses back on, thinking about his options. There was no way Stan would understand what Ford was doing. He had never encountered the strange and weird like he had back at home. Although, Stan had been quiet with him since they saw each other again and rather patient with him despite their soured past. It would only to be fair if the younger twin knew what he was doing. “I’m trying to track down a certain species of a creature that lives in this part of the ocean.”

Stan paused, glancing at Ford over his shoulder and looking at him like he was crazy. Then shrugged and continued making their lunch. “Okay.”

“… okay?” Ford parroted. “That’s… all you have to say?”

“Yeah.”

“… you’re not going to ask me why I would do such a crazy thing? Or why I would want to? Or even how someone with my level of intellect would want to waste time trying to find some made up believed legends?”

“Ford, I’ve known ya since we were kids. We used ta believe in all kinds of legends n’ myths. Heck, we even found the Jersey Devil when we were only twelve! How can I not believe there could be other thin’s out there that could be true after that?”

Ford’s cheeks flushed a bit. He had forgotten about that. “I’m just surprised you’re taking this so well.”

“Course I would. You’ve always liked ta hunt for strange thin’s ta study. What’s so different ‘bout this?”

Ford really didn’t know.

* * *

 

The second week rolled around with nothing still.

Ford was sure they were in the right spot and insisted that they stayed here.

“Whatever ya say Sixer. Though I hope ya don’t plan ta stay out here forever. We only got enough supplies ta last us this month n’ the next two ‘for we have ta turn back ta land.” Stan informed him, missing how Ford had stiffened at the old nickname as he went inside.

* * *

 

It was two days after that Ford learned something about his twin.

“Ah fuck!” Stan’s shout surprised Ford. He looked up as his twin came up from the lower deck and went to the cupboard over the oven, cursing under his breath with growing anger. “Shit! I knew I forgot somethin’!”

“Is there something wrong?” Ford closed his journal, concerned by his twin’s sudden behavior change.

“I’m out of surpassents.” Stan sighed, growling as he slammed the door shut. “Great, I should’ve checked ta make sure I was stocked on that.”

“Surpassents?” This news shocked Ford. “But, those are only for—”

“Omegas. Yeah, I know.” Stan slumped against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Damn it. I hate when I’m out. Heats are the worst.”

Ford bit his lower lip, trying to not look at his twin, his _omega_ twin, and carefully asked. “You’re an omega?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I guess ya wouldn’t know. Found out ‘bout it a year after I was kicked out. First heat sucked, n’ so did all the other ones when I forgot ta take my surpassents or ran out of ‘em.” Stan snorted. “Man, I was a wreck on my first heat. Got better a little for the rest of ‘em but still.” Stan paused and looked at Ford. “Say, which are you?”

Ford’s grip of his journal tightened. “… I’m a beta.” He lied, hoping Stan wouldn’t pick up on it.

“… oh.” Stan said, turning his head away.

The rest of the day was spent keeping a distance between them.

* * *

 

_Omega._

His brother was an _omega_.

That explained so much.

All those times when they were teens.

“Damn it.” Ford hissed, running his hand down his face as the cold water of the shower ran down his back. “Of course he’s an omega. That’s the reason.” He blamed his lack of knowledge at the time. Of those nights of sneaking out when their parents were busy, going to the beach for cover and the small cave for privacy. Of all those times it was Ford who was on top as he pounded away, thrusting into his twin as Stan moaned out his name. How he felt powerful as he was in control all those times. How Stan submitted to him with every touch and kiss and soft whispers when they were alone together. How it always felt so good with Stan squeezing him and he wanted more. The climaxes. The rush. The way Stan howled out when they finished and the knot kept them together.

When it hurt when he couldn’t sleep that night Stan was thrown out. When he got into those fights with their dad and stood his ground against him. When he found out that the Stan O’ War was gone and all that was left of his brother was his car.

Now he knew why.

Stan was an omega that submitted to his alpha.

* * *

 

It was the radar that distracted Ford from his recent knowledge of his twin.

The small blinking lights filled Ford with a joy he never knew.

“See?! Look at that Stanley! I knew waiting would pay off!” Stan only hummed as Ford went babbling on about the new anomaly he would soon be studying. The lights were a bit of distance away from their current position, but Ford didn’t care at the moment.

* * *

 

“That’s a lot of lights.”

Stan’s comment should have been what tipped Ford off back then. Those lights, each one representing the species he was tracking, had doubled to tripled to quadrupled as the hours and days passed. And those light were surrounding the boat, drawing ever so closer each day.

And with each day that passed, Ford could smell the heat coming off his brother.

Stan had shown no signs of heat inducement once his heat started to begin. He knew this was only just the beginning before the real thing started, but it wouldn’t be for a while and Ford was sure that he could collect enough data before they could head back and part ways before it started.

“Ford. Tell me we won’t be out here fer long?” Stan asked him as he came up for the lower floor with his equipment.

“I can assure you Stanley, that I’ll have enough data once the anomalies arrive tomorrow. So we’ll leave as soon as we can.”

“That’s good.” Stan sighed, laying his head down on the table.

Ford glanced at him. “… Are… are you feeling alright?”

Stan shrugged with little energy. “Jus’ tired. N’ warm.” He mumbled.

Ford frowned. He took a glance at the sink before going to the cupboard and taking a cup out, filling it with water and setting it beside Stan. He gave his twin a quick pat on the head before leaving.

His finger ached to touch his twin again for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

The anomalies would be here tomorrow.

They were already so close to the boat Ford could hardly wait. But he wasn’t outside getting his research ready. He was inside making dinner, trying his best at cooking a small sized steak as his twin groaned from the small dining room table. His heat was starting, and Ford could tell it was going to be a bad one with the smell rolling off of Stan.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuck.” Stan groaned, his face reddening with heat as sweat trailed down his body. His body was shaking, his breathing came out short and raspy. Ford couldn’t help but pity his brother. He had seen heats before in other omegas. They were not very pretty or fun for them, no matter how many other betas and alphas claimed otherwise.

And the smell. It was enticing. But Ford held his ground. He didn’t want to force himself on his brother. No matter if Stan wanted him too or not. They couldn’t good back to those times. They just couldn’t with so much between them. No matter if he had dreams about them and longed for those nights again.

Shaking his head, Ford checked the steak. “Looks good enough.” He spoke to himself, taking the steak and putting it on a plate. He placed it on the small table, quickly grabbing two more sets of plates plus some knives and forks before sitting next to Stan. “Come on Stanley. I know you hurting but try to get some food inside you.” He cut a good sized part of the steak off and placed it on one of the plates, scooting it close to Stanley.

A pitiful whine escaped from Stan, his body shaking with hot heat rolling off of him. “Shh, I know, I know.” Ford tried to be soothing, rubbing circles on his brother’s back. “Just try to stay strong for a bit longer. An hour or so. I’ll have enough data and we can go back.”

“P-promise?” Stan weakly lifted head, his shaking getting worse.

“Cross my heart.” Ford smiled lightly, hoping he can keep that promise as Stan shakily started to take a bite out of his dinner.

Once Stan had managed to eat some of his dinner, Ford helped him to bed. He was shaking so bad that the younger twin had to lean on him all the way there before plopping down on the bed without even taking his clothes off. After he was sure Stan was sleeping, Ford raced back up to the deck. He made a promise, and he knew they wouldn’t have much time before Stan’s heat hit him.

Ford wanted to collect as much data as he could before they had to turn back and get Stan to land. Heats were deadly if not taken care of. Few omegas have died during heats before, and Ford (despite their past) did not want his twin dying from his heat.

“Just enough data. Just enough so we can go back.” He mumbled, setting up his equipment and crossed his fingers for good luck. He started with a black box in the corner with a mic attached to it. It was water proof so that he could record sounds under the waves. He wasn’t sure if this anomaly made any sounds, but better safe than sorry.

Once it was in place, he got his book and other equipment ready. He checked his watch and counted down as the lights on his tracker got closer and closer to the boat.

An hour had passed before Ford saw them. It was dark out, with the only light coming from the spotlight mounted on the side of the boat that Ford brought with him. He shined it out on the sea, hoping to get a glance at what he hoped was what he was looking for. The gleam of scales caught his eye.

Quickly as he could, Ford tried to shine the light on that gleam again. The tracker was filled with lights, almost on top of the boat now. Ford dared to risk peeking down, hoping to see something in the darkness. He almost jumped back as several cloudy blue eyes stared back at him. Ford blinked as the eyes stared up at him just below the surface of the waves. A smile quickly broke out across his face. “Greetings! How are you this fine night?”

The stared at him blankly. Ford frowned but it didn’t deteriorate him. “My name is Stanford Pines. Do any of you have a name that you call yourselves?” He was again, met with silence, though he could have sworn he saw a pair of eyes looked at another pair of eyes just for a split second. “… maybe you don’t know what a name is. See a name is what someone would identify you or given to you be your parents or someone else.”

The eyes kept staring at him. Ford was beginning to think that they didn’t understand him. The box in the corner chimed, signaling Ford that it had begun recording something. He smiled. At least he would get something out of this if these creatures couldn’t talk. Now, if only they would get closer to the surface.

His work was interrupted as a loud cry emanated from within the trawler.

He didn’t need to be a genius to know that Stan’s heat had begun.

* * *

 

The night dragged on.

The data was much harder to collect than what Ford had anticipated on. Plus with the distraction from Stan’s howling, it was hard to stay focused on his task. The only really data he was getting was from the recording from the black box. A few hours after it had started, Ford decided to listen in on what he got.

The noises he got were interesting. It sounds like whale calls mixed with sonar and clicking. Ford never heard such sounds before. But he couldn’t understand them. Not without a little help from his new device that would translate it.

He got it running through the machine, grinning with excitement to what these beings were saying when Stan came stumbling up the stairs. “Stanley? What are you doing out of bed?” He didn’t need to mention how he was out from the only room he could protect himself in.

Stan’s eyes were wild, gazing around the room here and there. “W-where? Where a-are they?”

“Where are who?” Ford asked, feeling the heat coming off his brother.

“The v-voices. Don’t you h-hear them? They’re ca-callin’.”

Ford looked at his twin confused. Voices? Ford didn’t hear any voices. “I don’t hear anything Stanley. Your heat must be playing with your mind.” He wished Stan would go back down. The smell of his heat was starting to excite him down below despite how much he needed to hold back.

Stan shook his head, stumbling with his steps. “No. N-no. I hear ‘e-em Ford. They’re c-callin’.”

“Stanley, go back to bed.” Ford was starting to get really worried about his twin. “There’s no one here beside u—” His mind came to a halt. No, that wasn’t true. There was the creatures outside, surrounding the boat. Out there in the cold waters and endless ocean. “Stanley—!”

His brother was already going out the door, out there with those things waiting for him. Ford wasted no time sprinting after him, bolting out the door and grabbed his twin just as he was lifting a leg up over the side of the boat and pulled him back inside. Stan struggled in his grasp, and Ford was amassed at how strong his twin had gotten as he struggled to pull him back inside to safety.

It was like tug-o-war between them, only in a more life or death situation as Ford pulled and struggled to get his brother away from the danger that was calling him. Stan was struggling too much, slipping from Ford’s grasp more than once. Ford didn’t know what to do. Not till his eyes landed on the frying pan sitting on the counter. “Forgive me.” Ford whispered as he reached for the handle.

* * *

 

Ford quickly found out why only Stan could hear the voices and why they were calling to him. It seemed that these type of anomalies were a special sirens that were attracted to omegas. Particularly ones that were in heat. It explained why they only showed up when Stan’s heat was beginning to start. But it didn’t explain why they were attracted to only omegas in estrus.

And he didn’t want to find out.

* * *

 

There was no leaving. Ford had found out the hard way.

It turned out that these sirens didn’t let prey go so easily. They had surrounded the boat, pulling on it and halting any chance for Ford to make an escape. He tried scarring them off but they stayed no matter what he tried.

They were stuck.

Ford cursed under his breath. He knew he should have found someone else to take him out here. There was no way they would be able to make it back at this rate if the sirens didn’t clear up. And judging by the sounds coming from the bedroom, Stan’s heat wasn’t going to let up for a while.

He felt bad for tying his sibling up and leaving him locked up in the bed room, but it was for the best right now. If he didn’t, Stan end up being food for these monsters. And he didn’t want his twin to be anyone’s dinner.

Speaking of dinner, it had been a while since Stan had eaten anything. Ford was no expert cook, but he could make something simple like pancakes. He just hoped that he could give them to his twin without trouble.

“Stanley?” Ford knocked on the door, carefully unlocking it and poked his head in. “Stan? Are you awake?” Of course he was. Stan whimpered as Ford stepped into the room, struggling against his bindings with the pain of his heat. “Easy, easy Stanley. I know you hate this but it’s for your own good.” Ford sat at the end of the bed, not wanting to get too close to his twin.

“We won’t be able to make it back to land. We’re trapped here. I don’t know for how long though.” Ford told Stan as he took something out from his pocket. It was a small box, roughly the size of his palm. He pressed down on the top, wincing as it gave a high pitch whine before quieting down into a hum, vibrating in his hand.

Stan’s thrashing began to slow, blinking as if he was seeing Ford there for the first time. “F-Ford?”

Ford smiled, placing the small cube on the dresser before going to his twin and started untying him. “Welcome back.”

“W-what?” Stan blinked as Ford undid his hands. “What’s goin’ on? Wh-why am I tied up?”

“Apparently these sirens have a hypnotic effect on omegas. They put you in a trance, trying to lure you into their grasp so they could devour your flesh.”

“O-oh… is that w-why my head hurts?”

“No that must be a side effect from your heat.” Ford quickly averted his eyes as he undid the last rope binding Stan’s legs, pulling them apart and—

Ford’s body went rigid. The smell of Stan’s heat was even stronger than before. “U-uh, a-are you hungry? You must be hungry. Do you want pancakes? I can make you some pancakes if you’d like some.”

Stan’s stomach growled. “… pancakes would be n-nice.”

“Great! I’ll make us some pancakes then!” Ford stood up, stopping at the door once he remembered something. “Oh! And one more thing Stanley. When you need to move about, take the cube with you. It’ll block out the sirens hypnotic call.” He only left when Stan nodded in understanding.

* * *

 

Every hour that passed, Ford found it harder and harder to ignore the scent of his brother’s heat. And every hour the sirens were getting braver and more impatient when their prey did not come.

Ford could hardly focus. He couldn’t think with the heat getting in the way of his plans, and he still worried for his brother’s safety. Stan hardly left the bedroom. His heat was making it difficult for his body to move and his cries of pain and lust tore Ford apart inside.

He had no way of helping his twin. Heats were a natural thing for an omega to go through. There was no way in stopping it. Not unless they took surpassents and protection or found an alpha to coitus with. But even Ford knew better. He wouldn’t do that to his twin. Not while he was in heat that could lead them to accidently produce a child between them.

He wasn’t sure on Stan’s feeling on having any kids. He never talked about having any when they were doing their ‘activities’ together. Then again he was more busy moaning out Ford’s name and riding his shaft than talking back then.

* * *

 

It was only the second day that Ford gave in.

It wasn’t the temptation of the heat. No it was the danger that the sirens possessed. They were getting impatient, clawing at the walls of the trawler and getting braver as time drew on. Ford couldn’t signal for help, it would be days before anyone close enough could come and by then Ford didn’t know what would happen.

The sirens were attracted to Stan’s heat.

So that meant one thing had to be done.

Ford breathed in deeply, calming his nerves as he stood outside the bedroom. Whimpers and moans were coming from the other side, no doubt in pain from the heat that was causing the whole trouble in the first place. Ford let out a deep sigh. Ready or not, it had to be done. He took the handle and opened the door.

The smell of the heat hit him as he stepped inside. It was a strong one that made his cock stiffen and his body excited. But he didn’t welcome these feelings. They weren’t necessary at the moment. “Stanley?”

His brother was laid out on the bed. Sheets were tossed and shoved about, a pillow was in a death grip in Stan’s hands, and his clothes were drenched in sweat. Ford closed the door behind him, slowly walking towards the bed and sat down. Stan’s hair was free of its beanie, letting it fall to his shoulders and spread about.

Ford couldn’t resist running his fingers through it. “Stanley.” He started, wanting to make sure his twin knew he was there.

And what he was about to do.

“Mm?”

Ford took a deep breath, taking in his twin’s scent of Toffee Peanuts, jelly beans, chocolate, strawberries, and roses. “Stanley, we have a… situation. A bad one.”

Stan groaned.

“We’re trapped out here. We’re surrounded and there’s no chance for us to get back to land in time for us to treat your heat.”

His twin looking at him. Fresh tears were falling down his puffed red eyes.

“I know I promised but there’s just no way we can.” Ford apologized as new tears went down Stan’s face. “And to make matter worse is that these sirens are attracted to your heat and will not let up until they have you in their claws.”

Ford took a deep breath. He was not going to like what he was about to say next. “Therefore, there’s only one solution to this problem that we both may not like.”

“If yer gonna say we should bed me, yer out of yer fuckin’ mind.” Ford looked to his twin in surprise. “I’m not dumb Ford. I know how heats work. They don’t stop till it’s done or ya get knocked up.” Stan’s body shivered. “N’… I don’t want a kid.”

“Stanley I know this isn’t what we want but I don’t want you dying at the hands of these creatures. It’s the only way out of here.”

“Then throw me overboard n’ get this whole thin’ done with.” Stan response shook Ford to the core. “They don’t want you right? They only want me? Fine. Jus’ toss me out there n’ get the hell away from this place while ya have the chance.”

“I’m not letting you get eaten! Stanley I don’t want you to die! I _never_ want that for you!”

Stan looked away. “… Ford, jus’ think ‘bout—”

“NO!” Ford grabbed Stan by the shoulders, lifting him up so that he was looking at the older twin in the eyes. “You listen to me and listen well! I will NOT have MY twin get eaten! You mean too much for me to just let yourself throw your life away like that!”

Stan’s face went red, shoving Ford off him. “Why would you care?! Ya didn’t care when Pa threw me out! Ya didn’t care to come lookin’ for me! Ya probably didn’t care that I almost wounded up dead jus’ only a month I was kicked out! Ya don’t care ‘bout me! Ya never did!”

“I care right now!”

“THEN LET ME JUS’ DIE ALREADY SO I CAN STOP RUINNING YER LIFE!” Stan’s shout stunned Ford to silence. He stared as his twin regained his breathing and shuddered. “… pa was right. All I ever did was mess thin’s up. He was right when he said I was ridin’ on yer cocktails n’ livin’ in yer shadow n’ break everythin’ that I ever touch. I jus’… I jus’ didn’t want ta lose the one person I cared more than anythin’ n’ you were jus’ goin’ ta go away n’ I would be stuck in that same place goin’ nowhere… jus’ like how everyone said I would.”

Tear were running down Stan’s face. “It was supposed ta be me n’ you together against the world… I jus’ didn’t realize that ya didn’t want that anymore… or me.” He rubbed his eyes. “So ya say these sirens aren’t gonna stop till I’m dead? Fine. I ain’t goin’ ta drag ya do with m—”

Ford heard enough.

He lunged to his twin, pinning him to the bed as their mouths collided. Stan struggled at first, trying to push Ford away from him but Ford kissed deeper, letting years and years of pent-up feelings and longing for his brother lose and into the kiss. Stan’s struggling went weak, opening his mouth wider and tilting his head to kiss Ford deeper.

Seven years. Seven unforgiving years of his feelings towards his brother that was buried under a too long grudge and nights thinking about what could have been. How things should have been and the longing for it to be. He didn’t care what anyone could say about this. There was no way Ford could ever forget his feelings towards his brother or let someone tell him otherwise.

“You’re not.” He whispered between kisses. “You’re not what they say. You never, you never once, not once held me back or dragged me down. You supported me. You _cared_ about me. You accepted me when no one else would. And I will not let some over grown half fish take you away from me.”

“Heh. H-half fish.” Stan mumbled into their kiss, pulling Ford closer. Their kissing continued for a few minutes before Stan pulled away to get air, shaking his head. “… I… I still… don’t want… a-a kid.”

“I know.” Ford whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

“Not ready fer one. Too much time consumin’ n’ still need ta make a million.”

“That can wait.” Ford shushed his twin, rubbing this groins together. They were both hard. Ford wasted no time undoing his pants and Stan’s, pulling down their garments and letting their cocks spring free.

“Don’t want one.” Stan moaned, burying his face against Ford’s neck as his twin held him close as he prepped him. “Don’t have room fer one.”

“I’ll think of something.” Ford soothed Stan’s worries, fingering his hole that was already slickened. “I’ll think of something.” Ford promised as he lined himself and went in.

Both men nearly howled as Ford’s cock buried itself deep within Stan. The hot warmth surrounded Ford as he pulled back and thrust back in. He started off slow before picking up his speed, pounding into Stan as the younger twin cried and moaned for Ford. They held each other close, sharing whispers of love and apologies, nuzzling deep against each other and getting familiar with each other scents again.

Ford missed this. He had missed being with his twin and every moment they were spent apart. He missed his omega, he was finally admitting to it. Even if he was still sour over not going to his dream school, it hurt more losing the one he loved. It hurt not being there with him, not having those night together, not sharing kisses and words of comfort, not relishing in each other’s touch as they made love.

Neither of them lasted long before they both reached their climax and came with a shout, filling the boat with their screams of love.

Ford collapsed on top of Stan. He had forgotten how much it took out of him. He tried to rollover so he wouldn’t crush his twin but he had forgotten about the certain knot that kept them together. “Fuck.” Ford mumbled, looking down between their legs. “I always forget about the knot.”

Stan groaned, panting as he slung an arm over his eyes. “Great. There’s no way I’m not knock up after this.”

Ford shifted carefully, moving them both to lay on the sides and wait for the knot to deflate a little. “Actually, it takes a few days for the fetus reach the uterus. It’ll mostly be three or four days to really know if you are. First time usually doesn’t work.”

Stan lifted his arm a bit to glare at Ford. “If yer suggestin’ we keep doin’ this, I’m clockin’ ya in the jaw.”

“No you won’t.” Ford smiled as Stan groaned. Though he wasn’t sure if Stan meant it or not.

Stan sighed. “Man, pops is goin’ ta have a fit when he finds out ‘bout this.”

Ford’s brows flew up. “You’re going to tell dad about this?!”

Stan’s eyes widened. “What?! Hell no I ain’t tellin’ that bastard nothin’! He… oh! No no no no no. Pops is the name of my boss. Or, jus’ the name me n’ the guys call him at work.”

Ford relaxed. “Oh. Okay.” He pulled Stanley close, snuggling against him. They were silent for a moment before Ford’s curiosity broke it. “Why take a job as a fisher man?”

Stan shrugged, burying his face against Ford’s shoulder. “Not really a choice back then. I was a dumb kid who thought I could sail ‘round the world on my own ta show ‘em all ya know? One bad storm crushed that dream real well.”

“So the Stan O’ War?”

“Sank n’ smashed into pieces.” Stan confirmed. “Didn’t last for a week out there. Drifted on some wood for a few days ‘fore a ship comes alon’ n’ fished me out. I got sick by then n’ don’t really remember much, but as soon as I was healthy again, they set me up ta work. No slackers on the boat if ya wanted ta stay there.”

“Stayed with ‘em n’ started ta bond with ‘em. Gave me some intrestin’ stories ‘bout their lives n’ eventually told ‘em mine. We’re like a family. Pops offered me a job n’ what else was I suppose ta do? I liked the crew n’ the job so I took it. It pays well, but still not close ta the million.”

Ford hummed. “So you stayed all these years here? And the boat?”

“A birthday gift from the crew. Not enough room on the ship they owned so they gave me my own. I think they wanted me to live my dream one day.”

Ford smiled. “They sound like a nice crew.”

“Yeah. They are.”

* * *

 

Turned out, Ford really missed making love with Stanley.

He didn’t care so much about the heat (even if it was enticing), it was more of the fact that it was Stan that he was making love to. Any chance that he got he went for it, having some resistance from his brother at first before he gave in and allowed Ford to make love to him.

They had some fun in the bedroom to fucking on the kitchen table to Stan riding Ford on the floor and even more sex in the shower. To say the least, there was no way Stan wasn’t going to be carrying a child or two in him after this.

* * *

 

The sirens were diminishing.

Not at first as Ford hoped but slowly and steadily. There was still enough to surround them, but none had made any more advances at the ship. (Some were even glaring at Ford as he came out to cheek on his equipment.)

Still, Ford kept Stan inside away from the danger, making sure that he was loved and showed as often as he could, and after the last siren had left on day five, they were home free.

But not without some consequences.

Still it took almost a week to make it back to land, and once they were docked, they went straight to the doctor.

Stan had sat numbly staring at the paper with Ford’s hand on his shoulder. They both knew it before and the paper only confirmed with the positive tests results. It was not easy telling Stan’s boss about it either.

Surprisingly the big man took it well, though he did have to let Stan go as the job was too much of a risk for him and his developing child.

And Stan… oddly didn’t mind too much.

He and Ford had talked when they traveled back and came to agreement. If Stan was pregnant he would stay with Ford at his place for the kid’s sake. If not they would part ways but keep in contact.

They hardly weren’t surprised that it was the former of their plan that came true. There was a lot of goodbyes and promises to write and phone the crew from Stan, and death glares and silent threats for Ford. He was sure they only wanted them to make up and be brothers again, only that didn’t turn out what they wanted.

Stan didn’t want to leave his old home however. Too many memories were made on that boat, and he still had ownership of it.

Still there was a surprise for Stanley as Ford loaded the trawler onto the transport. “You kept her?”

The question came out of nowhere and confused Ford for a moment till he followed his twins gaze. “Oh, well, yes? Couldn’t really get rid of it after… you know.”

Stan pressed his hand against the STNLYMBL’s hood, smiling with a few tears in his eyes. “She’s jus’ how I remember her.”

Ford smiled slightly, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder and drew him in for a side hug. The ride home was a long one, with a lot of stops, complications, boarder passes, and the occasional stop for bathroom breaks, but they made it back to Gravity Falls.

With Stan’s ship kept safe in the shed, Ford welcomed his brother to his home. And to the strange and weird creatures that lived in that small town. Ford gave the spare bedroom to his brother but somehow they both kept wounding up sleeping together in Ford’s room.

It took some time for Stan to get comfortable settling in the small town, but quickly started to fit in and get to know the locals better, something Ford hadn’t done as he was too busy with his research. The Greasy's Diner was a fun spot to visit and share many stories of his travels at sea.

Money was a tricky subject for both twins as Ford’s research didn’t pay and Stan was out of a job and couldn’t do any hard labor due to Ford instance for the child’s safety.

“You need to think about your health Stanley! It’s not good for you or our child if you’re stressing yourself all the time.” Stan nearly cried when Ford said that, holding his growing abdomen for the rest of the day with a smile on his face.

Somehow, the idea for a tourist attraction had sprung up in Stan’s mind. It took some pleading and begging from him to convince Ford to let him use part of the house for an attraction with Ford warning him that no one would want to visit such a remote part of the forest so deep in. Though the cash and the customers that kept coming had shut him up pretty well.

Life seemed to turn out okay for the brothers. Seven years of grudges seemed to have vanished between them now. Not enough to forget but it was enough to know that everything was alright between them.

And with their kid on the way things seemed to get a little better each day.

Stan was asleep next to him, snoring away peacefully with his hands laid on his round stomach. He was due in another month and Ford couldn’t wait to hold their child in his arms. Sure Stan still didn’t want a kid a first but he slowly grew to like the idea of having to raise a kid he and Ford made.

And all they had to do now was wait for the day to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed this story please leave some kudos or a review if you want! And if you really enjoyed this story and want another chapter, please tell me so I can make it happen!


End file.
